Harry Potter: The side of Muggle Magic
by Crossed from another world
Summary: Harry Potter grew restless waiting for the letters from his friends which we all know were hidden by the evil Vernon Dursley and instead of discovering it which led to the dangerous night mission of Ron and his brothers, a weird, odd man appeared before the door one late night and claimed Harry as his son and invited him to his home.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A/N: This timeline takes place right before Harry is rescued by Ron and his brothers Fred and George by a flying car.

Setting: Harry Potter grew restless waiting for the letters from his friends which we all know were hidden by the evil Vernon Dursley and instead of discovering it which led to the dangerous night mission of Ron and his brothers, a weird, odd man appeared before the door one late night and claimed Harry as his son and invited him to his home.

Harry stared blankly at his ceiling awaiting any kind of letter from his friends at Hogwarts, sadly, no letter has arrived. He was absolutely sure some type of letter would come but the only thing that was a guarantee was how much his aunt and uncle hated him and their porky son Dudley. They forced him to do chores and each time the chores became more and more mountainous to the point it was simply slave work. He would trim the already trim bushes, wash the already washed care and water the already watered plants. It just wasn't fair.

He sighed silently to himself until he heard a knock on the door from downstairs. The door was lock at nights to keep him from escaping and jumping off the roof required athleticism Harry didn't have. He saw the lights ON from his uncle's bedroom. The light spreading towards downstairs as a large, fat man heaved his way down to the door.

 _Please fall down…please fall down…_

Harry thought, sneaking a glance through the small vent just underneath his door. He was used to crawling since he had to clean the other vents around the house daily. A second doorbell ring and Vernon was already at his wits end, "I'm coming, I'm coming, hold your dang horses." He spat.

It wasn't that the visitor was being impatient; it was more in the line that Vernon was just so damn slow. He managed to finally reach the door which he opened in an instant after peeking through the curtains. He only does it if the man was three times smaller than he, knowing that makes it hard for anyone _not_ to pass.

The person standing outside had a black trench-coat and bowl shaped hat. He wore glasses, not the circle kind like Harry's but a rectangular shape that looked cool. His expression was dark, mostly, with a hint of venom and anger, "Are you Vernon Dursley, Petunia Dursley's husband?" the man asked, not looking at Dursley and stepping inside uninvited.

The amount of authority the man possessed was massive and Vernon immediately regretted opening the door for such a man. The clean cut man took out a notebook and wrote down a few words while observing Vernon's possessions.

"That is correct…" Vernon replied dryly, "Can I ask why you're inside my house?"

 _Way to hide your tail between your legs uncle…_

Harry thought quietly but was also taken aback by the man's aura. Where could he be from? Hogwarts? The ministry of magic? Is he even human? Nowadays Harry was ready to believe anything but none of what he proposed identify the man in any way. He seemed like a normal muggle but wasn't. The man seemed tired of looking around and put his pen and pad back inside his coat. He turned his eyes at Dursley who then froze quickly, unable to move.

"Do you know of a boy name Harry Potter?"

Dursley felt the sweat from his forehead drip to the carpet Harry vacuumed daily. He would have to scrub that sweat off in the morning, thinking that, Harry sighed slightly at the thought. Vernon couldn't speak or move but Harry had no idea what kind of magic this man was using. He didn't even mutter a spell.

The pig-like man nodded slowly, following the man's nod as proof of acknowledgement, "That's what I thought." The man replied and then looked at him one more time, "Is it true you keep Potter confined and force him to do laborious chores against his will while feeding the labors of his work to your fat son?"

Vernon reacted at the insult of his son by shaking ferociously but his movement was still bound. He soon grew tired, three seconds later, but still refused to give an answer, "Now don't lie Vernon Dursley…" the man told him, "I got video evidence stored somewhere safe…if you lie I can take you to court and sue for everything you have and if that doesn't work…" there was a cold, harsh smile on his face, "I can always eliminate my problems when things don't work…maybe starting with your porky son or your scrawny wife…"

Harry couldn't imagine the fear on Vernon's face even though he was staring blankly at it. It started growing redder like a beat until turning bright, violet purple. Vernon nodded his head slowly in compliance and the man only snickered at the poor mans will. He then grabbed a file from his coat and opened it, handing his bold-point pen to Vernon, "Then sign here under the Child's Release Act document right below stating that you release all rights to Harry Potter in respects of your wife Petunia." Vernon was finally able to move again but was limited to only grabbing the pen. Even then, his fingers moved so rapidly he could barely sign the paper.

Harry was still trying to make sense of what was happening. Who is this man? Why is he trying to take him under his custody? What does he have to gain for this and who told him to do it? Was it the dark lord or one of his companions? Harry was starting to feel defenseless when he realized his wand was still under the basement stairs.

But before he could react to anything Vernon had already signed the papers and fainted on the floor. There was a loud crash from outside and Harry scattered to the floor to find his uncle defeated and the man grabbing all of Harry's belonging until he was standing there, looking directly at Harry. He took out Harry's wand and sharply threw it at Harry. Harry thought he was trying to break it until he noticed the wand flying right pass him. It managed to go through the small crevice he was looking through from all the way downstairs.

But how?! It takes years of aiming to even accomplish that, let alone a house you just walked into. The man's eyes weren't like the ones he had when he stepped in. It had a gentle nature about it this time and he smiled, saying, "Harry, say the words Alohomora."

"I know the words…" Harry muttered under his breath and said the words that opened locked door that wasn't protected by magic, " _Alohomora."_ The lock door made a click to show it was now unlocked but Harry was still hesitant to come out. He somehow managed to get his wand back but the man below might do his mind magic on him too and then capture him for the dark lord. He didn't feel any of that presence he felt when witnessing different evil. The evil that man presented felt artificial in some ways but real at the same time, as if he was practicing for years to show a face like that.

 _A face to freeze people where they stand…_

Even though Hermione managed to nag some spells in him he still didn't know of any spell with that description. Harry decided there was only one thing to do, "Are you a friend or an enemy…?" he asked honestly. No matter what he said, Harry was ready to come out and burst every spell he learned so far, even if it wasn't enough.

But instead of an answer, there was a light, friendly chuckle from outside, "You have nothing to worry about boy. The wizard world must have put you on your toes or was it your horrible aunt and uncle?"

Harry found himself automatically opening the door to see his savior still standing there. The man was still smiling and even Hedwig was calm in his cage, which he mostly wasn't because he didn't have time to fly and spread his wings.

"I-I'll follow then…" Harry replied. He walked down the steps slowly and each step felt refreshing. If the man wanted him dead or unconscious he would have done it by now. The man stepped outside to the refreshing cool breeze of night and in front of 4 privet drive was a black, expensive looking sedan. He opened the door to the back of his car and stuffed Harry's things inside with care and even though it was dusty, he didn't mind dirtying it up.

Harry stood behind him, feeling slightly sorry even though it wasn't his fault. If he had the chance he would have made sure all his things were spotless and without dust but still he felt a little guilty. The man noticed and merely grinned, "Don't worry about it. I'll have it cleaned by tomorrow." He told him, "I am your legitimate father now."

"M-My father?" Harry looked stunned just realizing it now. He's right. The papers Vernon signed was to release the rights of Harry but to whom? Him? Everything still didn't make sense. Who was this man that wasn't to custody over him?

"Don't worry…" The man finished packing Harry's stuff, "I'll tell you everything in the car ride." He walked up to the driver seat and got on. Harry naturally walked to the passenger seat. If he was a wizard why don't they just take broom sticks? It would be much faster. Inside the car was particularly nice. It had zero dust and the radio system looked high tech. There was an unopen drink at his side and on the drink was a yellow sticky pad that had Harry's name on it along with a heart and the words MOM on the end, "Sorry she couldn't come." His new dad told him, "She hates seeing me like that; all creepy and crawly she would say." He lets out a light laughter which made Harry more confused.

They were soon on the road when Harry looked to his father side and finally drew the courage to ask, "I'm sorry but can you tell me who you are and where are you taking me?" his father didn't take his eyes off the road, "I guess I did promise an explanation…" He sighed, "…and here I thought your sister would explain everything for me."

Harry felt sorry for him for some reason and shook his head, "I-It's fine…I guess I can wait." He didn't like pressing people since it wasn't like him. He usually just went with the flow when it came to people who helped him and the man surely helped him. One more day in that hell hole he called home and he didn't know how his mind would go insane. The man smiled and used one of his free hands to grab Harry's drink and nudge him at the side of his shoulder, "Atta boy, that's why I thought having you for a son would great. I never had a son you see, I only had a daughter and she only studied all the time. You like playing catch Harry?"

Harry stared at him and couldn't help but feel curious. He wasn't feeling one hundred percent on the whole new family setting even though it was a ten-fold upgrade on the Dursley's but not having a father did present itself with a few mysteries, "Well, I can't say I have sir…"

"Harry, please," his father shook his pleasantly, "Call me dad."

"I-I don't believe I can just yet, I can barely believe this isn't a dream and I won't wake up from it. I think it would help if you can explain how you stunned my uncle like that?"

"Well…" his father looked unsure, "…I guess you can call it magic." He smiled.

"So you're a wizard then?"

"No." he answered truthfully, "I'm more of a dentist to be honest but even a dentist has their own way of things and even then, I'm not _only_ a dentist… I used to be a full-fledged mercenary for an international rich man association. I was sort of like a hit-man, I guess?"

"Y-You were a hit-man?"

His father nodded, "I lost the muscles and young age but I still have the tricks and _magic_ as you wizards would say. Sometimes I wonder if it's a good thing to have these kinds of tricks up your sleeve. Well…" he looked at Harry for only a moment, "It was good enough to get me that son I always wanted."

Harry didn't talk much after that. He was still dizzy from everything that was happening. The middle-aged man with him was still giddy just from the presence of his new son. It didn't take too long until the both of them came upon a decorated gate and went in. The garden was marvelous but massive and Harry couldn't bear the thought of having to do to chores on that, "You won't have me…" Harry swallowed hard and the man looked to what Harry was gesturing at. He laughed hard and shook his head, "What! Of course not! We got people paid to do that sort of thing. Don't worry a feather on your soul for it." he laughed some more until they came upon an ginormous mansion covered in white paint and elegant design, "Welcome to your new home Harry. Your sister is asleep. You should be able to meet by this morning." He glanced at the time at his watch, "I won't lock you in your room…but you are late for bed." he joked and Harry uncomfortably laughed nearby, "and don't worry about your stuff. Your sister will help you decorate your room with you until the both of you head on to Hogwarts."

"Hogwarts? So you are a wizard?"

"No my dear boy…" the man responded, inviting Harry to his new home, "I am a muggle, Hermione Granger's father."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A/N: Don't own Harry Potter. The Child Release Act is complete BS and poorly thought through. Also, just imagine them being in their teens. I know Harry and Hermione were a lot younger previously before Ron saved him from the house but since this is a fanfiction, just imagine them around the middle of their teenage years.

Harry Potter couldn't sleep that night. He always found himself blankly staring at the white roof in a room three times bigger and more comfortable than his old one. It still didn't register in his mind that he's no longer part of the Durley's. He kept thinking the door would open and that pudgy man would throttle in with a briefcase of his stuff, rudely beckoning Harry to follow him, "I'm not going back." Harry promised himself and switched his body to the side. He noticed a computer sitting there and it's desktop of what was assumed to be Hermione's family bouncing from one side to another. There was her mom, beautiful, thin; she looked a lot younger than her dad who was giving off some goofy vibe with a Hawaiian print t-shirt.

Hermione, smiling and at her mother's side and then another girl. She was younger by what looked to be two years, straight hair, different from Hermione's brown curls and she tied it in a bun. She had a blue, jean-type jacket wrapped around her waist and she displayed a 'peace-sign' with her hand.

"Hermione had a sister?" Harry whispered. He never heard Hermione say anything about her family, let alone a sibling. She must have kept it a secret from Draco and his Death Eater father. The horrors they could do to torture Hermione or any other wizard based with a muggle family was unimaginable. Harry realized soon that he couldn't sleep so he got up and walked to computer. The slight vibration of him sitting on the chair popped open and the screen saver disappeared. There was no login password which he whispered thanks to no one but instead found weirdly written words used as a background for the desktop. It said, "Welcome to the family Harry!" and there was a crudely drawn family of Hermione, her father, mother, sister and what appeared to be himself. The only distinguishable trait was the circle glasses and the scar on his forehead.

"How did they know about my scar?" Harry wondered. The thought of Voldemort was in mind but that was ruled out during the car ride. Did Hermione tell them about him? The boy who lived? He was a little curious until remembering his goal and dismissed it. He opened the browser and typed in the words that picked on his brain for quite a while.

CHILD RELEASE ACT

There were thousands of websites, each explaining their version of the act but Harry clicked the closest one on top. There was an image of an old portrait of a man who wore a white, powdered wig and had a face of a pug. It was one of those classical 'self-paintings' people used before the photo camera was invented. He looked like a wise man but Harry still couldn't make out how someone looking like that would actually look in real life. He scrolled down and skipped the origin of the act until reaching the description. In bold letters, Harry read.

THE CHILD RELEASE ACT OF 1844 WAS PASSED DURING THE CASE OF FERGERSON V. GRANGER. THE ACT CONCLUDED THAT A CHILD OF ANY BIRTH MAY SWITCH FAMILIES IN A CASE OF ADOPTION, ARRANGE MARRIAGE, LACK OF SUITABLE EDUCATION, INHUMANE TREATMENT AND OTHER VARIOUS DIFFERENT CASES. TO REVIEW MORE OF THE FERGERSON V. GRANGER CASE PLEASE SCROLL DOWN ON THE WORKS CITED PAGE.

The word adoption lingered in Harry's mind until he felt sick to his stomach. He stood up and peeked outside his bedroom. It was dark and he couldn't see all the expensive furniture in its rightful glory but he still ventured out to see if he could get something to eat. Surly it wouldn't be a problem since he is part of the family. As he walked out he saw the light in the dining area dimly lit and felt the presence of somebody. He was caught between asking who's there or casually walking in pretending everything is perfectly normal. He decided on walking in and immediately as he did, he noticed a familiar face and a wave of comfort washed over him.

"Hermione!" he called out, remembering that it was somewhere around one in the morning and one does not randomly scream. Hermione was wearing a dark, thin night gown and her hair was tied sharply to a bun. It reminded Harry of her sister's style but Harry can recognize one of his best friends from a mile. However, Hermione wasn't too excited to see him and not for the reasons Harry thought. She looked slightly troubled and had an awkward aura about her. She kept fidgeting and each step Harry took, she would squirm further away.

"Hermione, it's me, Harry. Don't you remember?"

"I remember." Hermione said after hesitating, "I remember you well Harry Potter, the boy who lived, the Quidditch protégé, my friend…and I'm sorry for what my parents made you go through. If you want, I can have you return back to your aunt and uncle…"

"Are you mad?" Harry smiled, "Why would I want to go with them?" He walked over to her and sat next to her. There was a cup and pitcher of iced tea on the table and he stared at it longingly. He really wanted to drink something right now, not only because of what happened but also because the Durley's never allow him to go outside to get his own refreshments. They just give him the basic necessities to live, "Do you mind?" he asked.

Hermione was still pondering deeply about something that she absentmindedly replied, "Not at all, help yourself." It was more automatic than her actual wish but Harry did just that. He took a swig of the golden liquid and enjoyed it thoroughly. Hermione just noticed and stood upright, shocked for a moment, "Harry, you drank from my cup…"

Harry looked at the cup and back to her, not having a single reason why Hermione was acting so uptight right now. Is she a germaphobe at home in the muggle world? She is clean and takes care of her stuff neatly, being a germaphobe isn't something Harry associated with her though but he placed the cup back and swallowed hard, "Sorry…"

Hermione felt a little guilty and embarrassed for snapping at him, "No…you shouldn't be." Hermione then felt overwhelmed and sat back on the gorgeous looking couch. She hid her face in her hands and looked like she was on the verge of crying, "How did things end up this way? One morning I tell my parents about you and how you weren't answering my letters and they go out and steal you from your home."

"Well…" Harry shrugged, "They didn't really steal me. They had my uncle Vernon sign the Child Release Act and I left my room voluntarily, it really was my choice if I wanted to leave or not."

"Child Release Act? Oh no, so they're actually going to go through with it…"

"Hermione…" Harry didn't want it to be this way on their first day reunited. He wanted it to be nice, funny and peaceful but the amount of tension in the air could cut a dragon in half, "…is there something bothering you? Do you want me to go?" he scooted closer to her. He ought to be more welcoming as a brother at the very least. Everything was still so new for him but he was doing remarkably well. Hermione glanced at him and noticed he was very close. Her breath nearly jumped from her body and her face grew brightly red, "I-I don't want you to go Harry…" it seemed super difficult for her to tell him this, "…I'm actually delighted that you're here." And even then there wasn't a single lie in her words.

"But are you really okay with this?" Hermione asked Harry. Harry could have sworn the girl didn't blink once. Is that what's bothering her? My feelings towards the subject of being a part of her family? I have to show her at the very least that I'm determined to go through with this. It was either here or Dursley's and even a nest filled with dragon eggs sound a lot more appealing than the Dursley's.

He grabbed her by the hand, his head near hers more-so that he didn't notice himself on how close he was. Hermione on the other hand took every moment into her memory that she will remember forever, "I'm more than okay with this…" Harry explained gently, "…your dad sounded cool, and your mom seems nice. I haven't seen your sister yet but I'll bet she's kind too but most of all…" it was like he was whispering in her ear, "…you're here…I would love to stay here with you all."

"Forever…?" Hermione answered back, her heart had never beat so fast in her life. Is this a confession? Is Harry Potter really confessing? He's so close to her too, she could almost feel his breath on her face and the sweet fragrance only Harry had. Harry nodded his head even though it seemed like a weird question to ask, unlike Hermione, he had no idea how close he was, nor was he concentrating on her perfume. He just wanted his friend to be comfortable and was concerned for her.

"T-Then…" Hermione finally said, "…I guess I wouldn't mind…" her face leaned forward and her soft, pink lips pressed against his softly. Her eyes were closed but Harry's eyes were so wide that he was unsure if it'll pop off its socket. Is this what her family do to each other? He felt his face grow hot but he knew definitely that Hermione's lips were on his and that there was no other explanation for it.

The kiss soon broke apart and Harry was dumbfounded. He looked completely troubled but Hermione was too love struck to notice it. The way Harry reassured her everything was fine, the way he held her hand and the simple smell he possessed. She fell in love with it. She happily stood up to put the pitcher and cup away. Harry was still on the couch completely shocked at what just happened. Hermione yawned after opening the refrigerator, "I wish I can talk to you more but I think I should get some shut eye so I can study tomorrow." She told him and as she escaped to the corridor that led to her room. The next words she left Harry with to think deeply about for the rest of night appeared, "And here I was worrying you would find it overwhelmingly distasteful at them forcing you to be my fiancé, how very silly of me."

When her door close, the frozen Harry managed to move his lips as he just realized something very troubling, "S-So…when he said _father_ …he meant _father-in-law_?"


End file.
